Characters of Neko Kugyay
'The People of Neko Kugyay' There are these fail groups such as: The Pack The Chapter The Cult The Kill(????) The Xyvis A few people who should be mentioned Elk, Lynn, Sayomi (their groupies) - think they're all so wonderful... Unlike the rest of NK :( Collette: A whiny bitch who couldn't deal with the fact her name was once on this list. She's also a whore who complains about Elijah 24/7. Akina - An old bitch Zero- Don't get me STARTED on this self-raping dumbass. Beki - Self centered, and two faced. Also the biggest whore on Neko. She also be trollin'. Kitsotomaru - WE thought Hannibal was a player. Kaitlyn - Annoying dictating whore, as well as previous site owner, who fucked up the site to a point of no repair. Bumblestar - Main owner who couldn't give two shits about all three of her site franchises. Oh, she's also been diagnosed with "cancer" for over 5 years now. Saccaro - A big bitch who deserves no friends Zsa-Zsa - A whiny, twitchy, paranoid fucked up person that is always attention whoring. Shes fuckin' annoying, Brason - This guy who was originally with Lynn in The Pack but crawled back to The Chapter after lying to it Salena - A friendly bitch. Turns out she found out that she was going to be unmodded, so some how was planning to make herself a owner and make Bailey a member in the xat box at Neko Kugyay. Zen - He was cool at first but turns out he's a power sucking whore. Friends with him? If so, you are a suck up. Betrayal- By far the best homonculus on NK (besides Love) Paranormal - A hypocrite who is a Pack wannabe Random anonymous who wrote this page - A dumbass who forgot to include the failure Naruto people Caralynn - Failing HellHound who deserves a hug from Zsa-Zsa ;D "Deserves a hug from Zsa is quite an insult. It mean's that they're so unfortunate, that they don't get hugs from other people. So Zsa, naturally being the attention whore she is, gives them a hug" Sasuke - An idiot who sucks ass to whoever she needs at the moment. Naruto - An obvious fucktard who fails to notice that Zsa Zsa slicks to his name Ink - A huge douchebag(That's a massive understatement) who never minds his own business and is always trolling and playerhating on Elk Mikki - A bitchy whore who keeps saying she wants to get pregnant in real life. Glace - Hated by members within and out of the pack, this whore is probably the worst of all of the basement-dwelling, no-life faggots on Neko Kugyay. A two-faced, stuck up little twit. Don't get involved with her; being the manipulative little whore she is, she'll lie and get you fucked up. She also has a nine foot long pole up her ass. Also, if you fight her, you're guaranteed to lose. This little bitch comes with special powers and god-modding to boot. You attack? DEFLECTED. She attacks, you dodge? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A GOD-MODDER. In most of her attacks, she'll include a little "attack is impossible to dodge." Glace is also one of the most god-awful sights to behold in real life, god forbid you ever see what she looks like, and she sucks major dick at singing. It's a wonder she would even post videos of that terrible noise coming out of her annoying fucking mouth.